


Flashing Lights

by levendis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bad Decisions, I'm Sorry, M/M, Utilitarian Sexual Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The key,” Jamie repeated. “Where’s the key?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who requested: Jamie McCrimmon/Adric fisting

“The key,” Jamie repeated. “Where’s the _key?_ ”

Adric stared back mutely, wide-eyed.

“The Doctor said, ‘when the light starts flashing, open the box.’ The light’s flashing.” He pointed. The light was, indeed, flashing.

“I was worried they’d find it and take it. The guards.” Adric looked guilty and panicked. And a wee bit uncomfortable.

“Right.” Jamie bounced on the heels of his feet. The boy just moved so slowly, all of the time. C'mon c'mon c'mon.

“So I hid it.”

“Alright?”

“In a…place.” Adric blushed and stared down at his shoes.

“Y'don’t mean your pockets, do you.”

 

 

He did not mean his pockets, no.

Jamie could stop and wonder what sin it was he’d committed, to cause a punishment like this. But there’s no time. The key’s in a place, they need the key, he’ll go get the key.

“Relax,” he gritted out, trying to pry his way into. The place.

“What if it’s gone? Just stuck there forever?” Adric sounded like he might be crying. Jamie couldn’t bring himself to look at his face.

“Shoulda thought of that before doing this.”

“I panicked!” Definitely crying.

Jamie sighed, patted Adric on the knee. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. And besides, plenty of men like - to, uh. Just, relax, okay?”

Adric sniffled. Jamie glanced over at the blinking light, then steeled his shoulders and hunkered back down.

 

 

“What took you so long?” The Doctor hustled them along the corridor. “The bomb very nearly went off, we could have all been killed.”

“Technical difficulties,” Adric said quickly, motioning at Jamie to, probably, never speak of what happened, ever.

“Right,” Jamie said. “That.”

Thankfully, the Doctor wasn’t paying much attention. Jamie gave Adric one last glare before abandoning the memory entirely, wiping his hand off on Adric’s shirt.


End file.
